Corazón herido
by Asuka Yagami
Summary: Secuela de "Man Research". A partir del asesinato del modelo, la vida de Paula se llena de momentos de los cuales se arrepiente terriblemente, desde ingresar al manicomnio, hasta intentar asesinar a la nueva guitarrista de Gorillaz
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1 INVESTIGACIÓN EN MANHATTAN

...Desperté completamente sola, mi corazón había dado un sobresalto ante el sonido mudo de lo que a mí me pareció fue un disparo. No podía ser eso, nadie estaba despierto, no había policías, no habían alarmas en el hotel. El único sonido era el de mi celular vibrando en el buró junto a la cama. Sólo había un mensaje de mi "amante".

"No puedo esperarte más, tengo que ir por ti. Empaca tus cosas, nos iremos ya"

No podía creer que él de verdad estaba tan obsesionado. Ya le había dejado en claro todo, supuestamente. Le había dicho ya que Stu era todo para mí, que íbamos a estar juntos siempre, que esa era la razón por la que estábamos en Estados Unidos. Porque Liz nos había ayudado a conseguir el departamento, sólo faltaba que nos mudáramos.

Stu no estaba en la cama en ese momento. Sabía que él no podía enterarse de la metida de pata que había cometido. Posiblemente había salido al baño, eso era todo. Era simplemente eso. Quería decirle todo lo que había pasado, quería arrepentirme ante él, pedirle disculpas aunque él probablemente no entendiera todo lo que pasaba, explicarle todo lo sucedido, arrodillarme ante él, que supiera lo mal que me sentía, estaba completamente sucia...

Sucia... En verdad me sentía sucia. No importaba qué tanto me bañara, qué tan fuerte tallara la esponja contra mi piel, todavía sentía la suciedad de sus caricias en mi piel. Si hubiera podido, me hubiera arrancado cada trozo de pellejo para sentir que estaba limpia otra vez. Soy una tonta, me dejé convencer por ese estúpido modelo de ropa interior, me dejé engañar, y finalmente terminé donde estoy ahora.

Stuart aún no llegaba. Posiblemente se había quedado dormido en el baño, eso me daba algo de tiempo para pensar exactamente lo que le pensaba decir. Quería decirle cómo fue que conocí al pendejo aquel, cómo él me había logrado convencer de acostarme con él, pero sobre todo, quería decirle lo mal que me sentí mientras me hacía el amor. Lo vacías que se sentían sus caricias y el amargo sabor de sus besos, sus manos que me quemaban terriblemente. Odié hacer el amor con él. A comparación de lo que hago contigo, Stu, tus cálidas caricias, tus exquisitos besos, ese calor de tus caricias que me hacen desear más de ti... Porque eres el único que me lo hace por verdadero amor y no por lujuria.

Ahora recuerdo aquel mensaje en mi teléfono. Adrian no debe tardar en llegar. En el momento en que se atreva a tocar la puerta, en ese momento podría revelarle la verdad a Stuart, no importaba ya si me terminaba odiando, si no me perdonaba -dios quiera que sí logre encontrar perdón en su corazón para mí-, al menos terminaría de cargar esta jodida cruz y podría siquiera darme un leve respiro. Aún si no me perdonara, aún si me odiaba por toda su vida, aún si me dejaba... Porque me lo merezco, ¿No? Y él se merece a alguien mejor que yo.

Es demasiado tarde, Stu aún no sale. Me asomo, no hay nadie. La ventana está cerrada, y el botiquín revuelto, unas píldoras de éxtasis extraviadas sobre el lavabo, ¿Es que él salió a la calle, drogado por cierto, a esta hora de la madrugada? Eso me da mala espina, así que tomo mi abrigo y me pongo los zapatos lo más rápido que puedo. Al abrir la puerta, es cuando puedo ver lo que ha pasado, el porqué desperté tan agitada en la noche... Ahí estaba, Adrian Mason, totalmente muerto, con una expresión de terror en su rostro frío, en la puerta toda la sangre salpicada, un disparo certero, y las pisadas llenas de sangre dirigiéndose al elevador. Al ver tal escena, sólo pude gritar de horror. 


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2  
>HERMANAS<p>

Pasé toda la mañana de ese día, la mañana y enorme parte de la tarde dando algún tipo de testimonio sobre el asesinato de Adrian Mason. Apenas salí de la comisaría, me empeñé en ir a un lugar en específico. A casa de Liz.

―Paula, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y por qué Stu-Pot no está contigo?―me pregunta al abrir la puerta y verme con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.  
>―Soy una idiota.―simplemente le digo, y la abrazo mientras las lágrimas siguen brotando por mis ojos ya cansados. Ella me abraza, intentando consolarme, como lo hacía mamá, "No temas, todo va a estar bien".<p>

―Ahora, si ya estás más calmada,―me dice Liz mientras me sirve otra taza de café― ¿Me puedes decir qué es tan malo para tenerte aquí llorando?  
>―Verás,―intento explicarle― Stu creyó que lo engañaba, e hizo algo de lo que ahora podría estar teniendo severos problemas. No lo he podido ver en todo el día, incluso fui a buscarlo al departamento que nos conseguiste a ver si se encontraba allí, pero simplemente no se encuentra. Se borró del mapa.<br>―Pero, ¿Él que hizo? Digo, vamos, es Two-Dents, no puede ser algo tan malo para alguien tan... Pues, ignorante.  
>―¡Él no es ignorante!―grito ofendida por ambos al escuchar eso de mi hermana― Él sólo es inocente, muy inocente. No sabía lo que hacía, estaba drogado, estaba... Tan herido.<br>―¿Pero qué fue?  
>―Asesinó al chico con el que creía que tenía un affaire.<p>

Liz me mira fijamente, y luego, sin decir nada, se dirige directamente al teléfono. La miré confundida, pero supe lo que iba a hacer en cuanto empezó apretando el número 9.

―¡Espera! ¿Lo denunciarás?  
>―Por supuesto, es un asesino.<br>―No... No puedes denunciarlo, es mi novio, es Stuart. ¡Vamos! Sabes que lo hizo sin medir las consecuencias, además ya te dije, estaba drogado...  
>―No me importa si es 2D, o si estaba drogado, o si... O si... ¡O si estaba vestido de alpinista sueco! Cometió un asesinato, y tiene que pagar por dicho crimen...<p>

Le arrebato el auricular del teléfono y aprieto el botón de colgar repetidas veces, con tal fuerza que casi lo hundo en el aparato. "No lo harás", digo con decisión y le dirijo una mirada salvaje, terrible, tan oscura que me mira con temor y decide colgar el teléfono de vuelta a su lugar. 

* * *

><p>Estaban dando las siete de la noche. En otro lado de la ciudad, Stuart se disponía a encontrar algún refugio para indigentes, esos tan afamados de las iglesias para personas que no tienen un hogar al qué acudir en la noche. Logró conseguir una cama entre las multitudes afuera que reclamaban un lugar cálido donde pudieran protegerse de la oscuridad. En un principio -mientras lentamente se terminaba el efecto del éxtasis-, se sintió un poco mal, puesto que él de hecho tenía dos lugares en dónde poder pasar la noche, pero por el simple capricho de no encontrarse a Paula lo hacía tener que buscarse otro lado. Y se sintió mal porque la cama donde él estaba en ese momento bien pudo ser para cualquier otra alma que la necesitara. "En un mundo egoísta, el egoísta triunfa". Empezaba a hacer caso a las palabras de su tío Mike, la misma frase que repetía miles de veces cuando él iba a trabajar en verano a su feria. Tal vez el tío Mike tenía razón, ser amable, ser bueno y considerado, nunca lleva a nada. <p>

* * *

><p>No podía pegar los ojos, por más que me ardían y por más sueño que tenía, simplemente no podía dormir, y eso desesperaba a Liz. Cada vez los sonidos que yo emitía para intentar no gritar de la rabia y tristeza que sentía la desesperaban más. Le empezaban a desesperar los pequeños suspiros que daba para evitar seguir llorando.<p>

―Sigues pensando en eso, ¿Verdad?―me pregunta desde el otro lado de la cama.  
>―Sí. No puedo dejar de pensarlo.<br>―Mira, creo que ya demostré que no soy la indicada para cuidarte ni a ti ni a Stu, pero quiero que escuches el siguiente consejo. Si todavía lo amas, tanto como para estar en este deplorable estado, entonces ve y búscalo todo lo que puedas. Mañana quiero que te vayas de mi casa también, porque no puedes depender de distintas personas, porque al final, ya nadie se querrá hacer cargo de ti. No todos podemos estar para resolver tus problemas, y llorando no vas a hacer que desaparezcan mágicamente. Así que quiero que mañana te lleves tu maletilla y te vayas a tu departamento, y te empeñes por hacer que Stu-Pot vuelva contigo.

La miro fijamente, y le doy una débil sonrisa. Seco las pocas lágrimas rebeldes que quieren salir por mis ojos, y después la vuelvo a mirar. Con la misma sonrisita tonta, le digo "Gracias, Lizbeth", y por fin puedo cerrar los ojos y dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, sólo me quedo para desayunar, y me dirigo al departamento que Liz nos había ayudado a conseguir. Pero me encuentro con alguien. Ahí estaba, tirado en el suelo, debajo de la ventana, con su precioso cabello azul cubriéndole sus preciosos ojos azules. Me acerco lentamente, no se si siga drogado, y puede que lo asuste, que reaccione violentamente. Me acerco a Stuart, y noto sus ojos, húmedos de tanto llorar. Su camiseta manchada de sangre seca y café. Lo despierto con cuidado, y él me mira entredormido.

―¿Tú también eres otro sueño?―me dice, con los ojos entrecerrados del cansancio, rojos por tanto llorar.  
>―No, yo soy real. Estoy aquí contigo, Stu mi amor.―le respondo suavemente.<br>―¿Por qué Paula? En verdad te amo, y te tenías que ir con ese modelito.―Stu está al borde de las lágrimas, lo noto por su voz débil y entrecortada.  
>―No, mi amor. Tú no entiendes. Sólo fue algo pasajero, algo que sólo ocurrió una vez. Estaba muy bebida, y él fue el primero que me insinuó una "noche libre". Juro que no sabía lo que hacía... Como tú...―le señalo la mancha de sangre seca en su camiseta.<br>―Hice algo malo, ¿Verdad?  
>―No, no fue nada malo.―le contesto después de meditar en lo que hizo al matar a Mason.―Fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer por mí. Me quitaste a ese acosador hijo de perra de encima.<p>

Ríe suavemente, y acto seguido me tira al suelo junto con él. Estando ya en el suelo, me da un beso en los labios. Un beso lleno de alegría y de emoción, al que respondo de la misma forma, con energía y felicidad. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi niño, por mi Stu. Y así con esa ternura y calidez con la que me besó, fue desvistiéndome lentamente. No me dejó moverme en ningún momento, ni siquiera para desnudarlo a él, pues él mismo se deshizo de sus ropas, y después de tocarnos con gran ternura, hicimos el amor en el piso del departamento. ¿Eso qué más importa? A fin de cuentas, era nuestro lugar.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3

DE VUELTA A INGLATERRA

Nos habíamos mudado. De hecho, estábamos celebrando que ya lleváramos un año en aquel departamento, nuestro primer aniversario como pareja libre e independiente. Aunque, hubiera sido una celebración de poca madre si Stuart estuviera empleado y a mí no me hubieran corrido de la banda donde tocaba como guitarrista. Así era, estábamos quebrados. Y era una fortuna que el departamento estuviese pagado en su totalidad, o de lo contrario ahora estaríamos durmiendo entre cartones mojados y cucarachas.

Todos los días nos la pasábamos con la misma rutina. Mientras él salía en busca de un nuevo empleo, yo me quedaba afinando la guitarra e intentando audicionar para alguna banda medianamente decente. Así es, me gusta de cierto modo la vida "fácil". Para mí lo mejor era quedarme en casa, arreglar un poco la estancia, tocar la guitarra y salir a tocar con una banda. Pero ahora eso sólo era cosa de una soñadora. Lo cierto era que las bandas no sabían apreciarme, y odio limpiar, así que tratábamos de ser lo más pulcros y sencillos para no tener que hacer mucho.

Sin embargo, un día un correo electrónico que Stuart recibió nos iba a romper la burbuja de felicidad en la que estuvimos viviendo durante un año.

—Murió mi tía Josephine—dijo con seriedad, sin ningún sentimiento en su voz—. Tenemos que volver a Essex para su entierro en dos semanas.

—¿En serio tenemos qué?

—Bueno, no la conocí mucho. Cuando iba a casa del tío Mike, él decía que era una perra saca-oro y nunca estaba en casa.

—Pues, ahí está. Si no la conociste no hay razones para ir, menos con esa descripción—lo que yo no quería era marcharme de Manhattan, pues era mucho mejor lugar para vivir que Essex.

—Cierto, no la conocí. Pero es la esposa del tío Mike, y todos deben estar tristes en casa.

Lo miré fijamente, parecía convencido de querer volver a ese horrible pueblo del cual nos habíamos ido. Abrió la boca y me dijo _"Vamos a regresar"_, y en una rabieta dejé caer la guitarra eléctrica y me encerré en la habitación.

Lo escuché durante horas tocar la puerta, rogar que saliera, hasta verlo deslizar hojas de papel pidiendo que abriera para que pudiéramos hablar. Pero lo ignoré de mil maneras. Fue hasta que dijo que si quería podía quedarme en el departamento, cuando por fin hubo una respuesta de mi parte.

—No pienso dejar que te vayas solo—dije al abrir la puerta.

—Y yo no pienso quedarme mientras entierran a mi tía—me contestó Stu.

—Entonces no me queda más opción que ir contigo.

—Eso parece.

Stuart no lo entendía, pero yo odiaba Essex. Odiaba su tranquilidad y sus enormes espacios abiertos. Envidié toda mi vida a los americanos que vivían en ciudades concurridas, donde llevaban emocionantes y glamorosas vidas. Pero ahora me tenía que resignar, y sólo rezar porque nos alcanzara para el vuelo redondo y volver a la comodidad de Manhattan… cosa que dudaba demasiado.

Compró dos boletos de clase turista, y hechas las maletas fuimos de regreso al pueblo que nos había visto crecer, donde nos conociéramos y luego nos marcháramos. En todo el vuelo permanecí callada, y Stuart trataba de no hablar conmigo, pues era más que obvia la decepción que sentía al volver a Inglaterra. Cuando finalmente aterrizamos, pudimos hablar.

—Sé que odias estar de vuelta aquí, Paula, pero será por unos días. Terminando el funeral regresaremos a nuestro hogar—me dijo Stu, mientras acariciaba mi mano. Simplemente le sonreí.

Tomamos un taxi que nos llevó a casa del tío Mike. El viejo edificio donde Stuart solía vivir en los veranos estaba igual como lo habíamos dejado hace poco más de un año. Con la puerta abierta, entramos para ver a un grupo de personas vestidas de negro, rodeando un ataúd. Luego vimos al famoso tío Mike escupiendo a dicho ataúd. Nunca se le había visto más feliz.

Bailaba y gritaba como si en lugar de estar en el velorio de su esposa estuviera recibiendo un hijo. Era incomprensible para muchos de los presentes.

—Te lo dije, odiaba a esa perra—me murmuró Stu.

Pasando la víspera del funeral, empecé a hacer mis maletas para volver, y fue cuando la madre de Stuart me llamó la atención.

—Paula…—me llamó la señora Pot desde el marco de la puerta. Al voltear a verla, guardó un breve silencio— Stu y tú se quedarán por una temporada.

—¿Qué?—estaba estupefacta. La mujer, en su pulcro traje de enfermera, se me acercó y sentándose en la cama explicó la situación.

—Stuart, como sabes, no tiene trabajo por ahora. Entre todos hemos tratado de juntar dinero para que ustedes puedan volver a su casa en Estados Unidos, pero… Todos estamos mal económicamente. Pueden quedarse en nuestra casa, mi marido y yo no tenemos ningún problema.

—Es que… El departamento en Nueva York está pagado, tenemos que volver.

—Stu me dijo que planea venderlo, para buscar otro en Manchester.

Eso me aturdió. Stuart ya había hecho planes de qué hacer con el departamento. No dije nada, y no hice más que aceptar que mi destino estaba en seguir viviendo en Inglaterra por el resto de mi vida. Al menos, Stuart trataba de buscar un lugar mejor. Y pensó en Manchester. Al menos irían por buen camino, aunque siempre en Inglaterra.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, estuvo esta historia en un largo hiatus. Así que la regreso a la vida y paso a dar algunos mensajitos.<strong>

**1. Si de casualidad les comento algo, y les marco algunos errores que vea en sus historias, no sean dramáticas. Mi intención es ayudar. Si quieren ustedes también me pueden comentar de errores en mis historias.**

**2. Tras un comentario en un fic pasado ("Píldoras"), no es que esté en contra o a favor de Paula Cracker. Ella es lo que es, simple, me apego al guión. Esta historia la escribo porque es la petición de una amiga. Esta historia tiene como propósito explicar desde mi punto de vista cómo fue que Paula se metió con Murdoc, abandonó la banda, se volvió loca y porqué el fandom la ve como enemiga de Noodle.**

**3. Gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo algunas historias, urgando en lo más recóndito de este fandom, y espero que este fic sea comentado con críticas constructivas y los quiero a todos :D**


End file.
